


Por una eternidad♡

by GleysitaNekochan1



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GleysitaNekochan1/pseuds/GleysitaNekochan1
Summary: Historias de akatsuki no yonaNo soy buena en los resúmenesPero me arian feliz si pasan a leer
 
A los que no han leído el manga aun NO LO LEAN  no quiero dar spoiler





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hola soy Gleysi este es el primer fanfic escrito en este lugar.
> 
> Lo escribi desde la perspectiva de uno de mis personajes favoritos de Akatsuki no Yona 
> 
> Espero que les guste

   "Por tu amor yo renací   
   y eres todo para mi   
   Hace frío y no te tengo   
   y el cielo se a vuelto gris 

    Puedo pasar mil años   
soñando que vienes a mi   
     Por que esta vida   
      no es vida sin ti "

Martina stoesel " violeta 

(Esta canción me inspiró mucho) 

 

"POR UNA ETERNIDAD♡"

Era inevitable, fue inevitable  
después de mi partida cómo un vagabundo te fuiste  
Caminado sin rumbo en completa soledad.

Creo que lograste viajar por toda kouka.

No te importaba ser herido  
El dolor se iba después de un tiempo...a veces pasabas meses sin comer y sin dormir.

Me dolía verte así 

Te observe y Estabas solo  
Tan solo  
Eso me partía el corazón

Cómo a cualquier humano, fui arrebatada hasia él cielo pero aun arriba rogué porque encontrarás la paz y la felicidad que tanto te mereces.

Me hiciste feliz a mi cuando no tenia a nadie  
Cuando estaba sola  
Cuando sin remedio, vivía cada día esperando mi muerte temprana.

Apareciste como un rayo de sol en un día de lluvia   
Y nunca olvidaré cuando te encontré ese día.

Cada momento que vivimos juntos fue especial  
Cada amanecer  
cada salida al campo de flores  
Cada noche viendo las estrellas del cielo  
Cada atardecer  
Cada momento en el que decías mi nombre...

a veces mirabas al cielo y tu mirada se perdía en el infinito 

No entendía por que....ahora lo se

Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviese para estar siempre a tu lado...aunque al principio solo deseaba que te fueras por tu bien.   
Tenia miedo de que te contagiaras por mi culpa...  
nunca te contagiaste pero aun me preocupaba.

Fue cuando paso

Inevitablemente me enamore de ti...

No pude controlar mis emociones cuando me dijiste que me casará contigo....pero estaba tan feliz que no pude evitarlo  
Las lágrimas salieron, pero estaba feliz.

Me amabas y yo a ti 

Siempre adore tu sonrisa  
Me llenaba de una calma inexplicable y tus abrazos me confortaban cuando mis pulmones no querían responder  
Te asustaba verme tocer sangre y desmallarme pero nunca te aléjate de mi  
Tus manos suavementes acariciaban mi cabello cuando íbamos a dormir en nuestro futon  
No te importo que mis labios supieran a sangre, ni que temblará ligeramente....  
cuando me besaste lo hiciste sin asco y sin desprecio.

A tu lado me sentí más viva que nunca  
Tu me llenaste de flores y tomaste mi mano con firmeza  

Me decías que era bonita y tierna...aunque yo no lo creyera tu me lo repetías.

Jamás lo olvidaré

En el cielo conocí al rey pelirrojo al que serviste le agrada que ahora sirvas a su rencarción 

Pude hablar con tus hermanos de sangre y  
Escuche muchas cosas buenas de ti   
Me han contado mucho 

Siempre supe que no eras alguien común y corriente   
Tanto ellos como yo sentimos lo especial y Bueno que eres 

Ellos esperaran que vuelvas arriba aun que la espera sea una eternidad 

"Puedo pasar mil años pensado que vienes a mi  
porque esta vida no es vida sin ti"

Yo también te esperare no importa cuanto tardes  
Por qué te amo y al igual que tu...te amare por la eternidad 

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que les allá gustado mi fanfic de kaya y gracias por leer  
> Perdonen los errores ortográficos


End file.
